xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Chukichi
Chūkichi (中吉, Chūkichi) was a famed Kirigakure shinobiduring his lifetime. Personality Although not demonstrated in much depth, Chūkichi possesses a strong aversion to anything affiliated with the organisation Akatsuki. The reasons behind this evident disdain remains unknown but the subsequent outburst he displayed after discovering Kabuto Yakushi's association with the group, proved enough provocation to warrant the eradication of the remainder of his personality.2 This resulted in Chūkichi speaking in broken sentences.345 Appearance Chūkichi was a relatively large man with three distinct, broad, blue striped markings on his face, two of which extended to the back of his head. His attire consisted of the standard pinstriped underclothing of Kirigakure ninja and a dark-blue robe with light-blue trimmings, over it. He also wore a pair of small glasses, aforehead protector which he wore like a bandanna, and a purple necklace resembling prayer beads. Abilities He was a well noted shinobi during his lifetime, enough to justify his inclusion as a sensor and a backup within Akatsuki's Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon, alongside Deidara, Sasori and Shin. In the anime where his abilities are expanded on, it is shown that he was proficient in Water Release, and capable of using the Hiding in Frost Technique, which he could use to coat the battlefield in frost, obscuring himself and his attacks from his opponents.6 He also showed himself proficient in using this ability in conjunction with the Silent Killing to sneak up and assassinate his opponents.6 Jutsu # Hidden Frost Jutsu # Sensory Jutsu # Silent Killing Part II In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Chūkichi wasreincarnated by Kabuto to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being assigned to the Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon as the group's sensor. Realising that those commanding him were affiliated with Akatsuki, an infuriated Chūkichi refused to follow their demands, leading to the complete eradication of his personality by Kabuto. After mobilising atop Deidara's clay bird, he located the three remaining members of the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party, and alerted his group to their presence. Despite Chūkichi's sensing ability being later neutralised by Muta Aburame's insects, they soon captured the remnants of Anko Mitarashi's team. He remained vigilant some distance away whileSasori manipulated a booby-trapped Muta to attack the opposing Surprise Attack Division, but after detecting that the enemy had evaded the blast, Chūkichi separated from his group in order to find reinforcements. On route to find back up he heard the explosion from Shin as he was detonated by Deidara, but pressed on with his mission. Meeting with Chiyo, Hanzō, and Kimimaro, Chūkichi requested their assistance, before returning to the location where Deidara wasimprisoned. Confronted once again by Kankurō's division, he pursued them alongside the others, when the opposition retreated. However, when the Fifth Division arrived swelling the ranks of the opposition, he sought refuge within the nearby forest, instead of facing the enemy directly. In the anime, he was sent to give aid to Deidara whom had managed to escape. When his attempt to kill Kankurō while hidden was foiled byMifune, he noted the large amount of samurai before being de-summoned.6 Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax With the Impure World Reincarnation released, Chūkichi is enveloped in a light of sorts before beginning to de-construct and his soul was released and returned to the afterlife. Trivia * "Chūkichi" (中吉) means "middle blessing". * Chūkichi shares his character design with an unnamed Kirigakure shinobi who was abducted by Hiruko for use with his Chimera Techniqueduring the events of Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire. * In three chapters, Chūkichi's glasses were shaded black.345However, in his début and all other instances following these chapters, they weren't. Oddly, this was never corrected in the tankōbon. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Zombies Category:Waterbender Category:Super Soldiers Category:Regeneration Category:Deceased Category:Cosmic Force Category:Wallcrawling Category:Healing Factor Category:Jounin Category:Aura Reading Category:Ninja Category:Souls Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Tattoo Category:Shonen Jump Category:Humans Category:White Zetsu Army Category:Military Category:Male Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Warrior Category:Hydrokinesis